


Britney and Em sittin' in a tree...

by rsadelle



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Eminem (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-06
Updated: 2001-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britney finds out that Eminem's lyric notebook had her on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britney and Em sittin' in a tree...

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, some time ago, Eminem lost his lyrics notebook. He had to put out a plea for help in hope that someone, somewhere would find it and return it. This means he had to admit that his lyrics notebook has Britney Spears on the cover. So my idea: Britney hears about it and pays a little visit to Em.

"So," she says, leaning in his doorway, "you're not as antagonistic as you seem."

He's packing, or, more likely, unpacking, and she startles him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

She shrugs and comes into the room. "I heard about your notebook and thought I'd come see how you're doing."

He huddles in on himself defensively. "I'm fine."

She picks a shirt up off a chair and tosses it on the floor, clearing herself a place to sit. She sits sideways, throwing her legs over one arm of the chair, showing herself off. "Sure you are. All your creative input lost, and you have to admit to the world that your lyrics notebook has my picture on the cover." She examines one nail. "That's got to be a blow to your image."

*

"I don't fuck. I do everything but--touch, suck and I'll sure as hell let a guy eat me out--but I don't fuck."

Of course, then Em comes over and stands over her and trails a finger down her breast and says, "Will you suck me?"

"Only if you'll go down on me first."

Em shakes his head. "I've learned that lesson. You suck me off first." When she hesitates, he adds, "I'll touch you while you do."

That, of course, decides her.


End file.
